Child of Magic, Legacy of the Seas
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: Written for Icequest4's 'Family Ties Between Percy and Harry' challenge on the HPFC. After a drunken one night stand, Lily finds herself pregnant with a stranger's child. On July 31st, the child is born, with the name Harry James Perseus Potter, with sea green eyes and messy black hair. And then there's SHIELD. Percy Jackson/Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover. No Pairings Decided.
1. Timeline

Little things wrong about the timeline noticed as I write chapters will be mentioned in the chapter, and edits will be made to the timeline as ...time goes on. Thank you :)  
By the way, you should check out the Avengers Fanfiction Challenges forum. I mean, you don't have to, but it's kinda lonely over there and nobody goes on it and it makes me sad and stuff like that...so...you should check it out! Thanks again!

Title: Child of Magic, Legacy of the Seas

I'm taking up the 'Family Ties Between Percy and Harry', a challenge issued by Icyquest4 on the HPFC.

For the record, I have very high hopes for this story. However, posts will be sporadic and at random times-I apologize for that. It's either I'm too lazy, I have school, Friend drama, Family drama, all that stuff. Or I'm procrastinating. It really depends, and I'm really sorry. However, I will try to update as soon as possible, and this story is my main priority at the moment, will tons of side stories from different fandoms floating around in my Doc Manager.

And another thing: Being OOC is guaranteed. And the quality at the beginning might suck. But I promise I'll try to get better as time goes on. Pinky swear.

Requirements:

-Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Crossover (obviously)  
-Pairing(s): hopefully past!Lily/Percy  
-Summary/Prompt (Paraphrased from original): We've all seen stories where Percy and Harry are friends, lovers, or even brothers/sisters. The challenge is that Percy and Lily had a one night stand/relationship, and as a result, Lily gets pregnant. Sometime after the death of Lily and James (within a year), Percy is given custody of Harry. Percy raises Harry (in wizarding world or demigod world). The inclusion of magic is optional.

What I'm Doing:

-Percy Jackson/Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover (With permission of the challenger)  
-Pairing(s): past!Annabeth/Percy, past!Lily/Percy  
-Summary: Written for Icequest4's 'Family Ties Between Percy and Harry' challenge on the HPFC. | After a drunken one night stand, Lily finds herself pregnant with a stranger's child. On July 31st, the child is born, with the name Harry James Perseus Potter, with sea green eyes and messy black hair. Tragedy strikes a year after, on October 31st. Percy Jackson/Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover.

-And for some reason, I've decided to include Thalia, and hopefully in the future, I'll explain Thalia's side of things, but I'll worry about that later.

Timeline: (Contains Spoilers, Obviously) Things that are happening in this chapter are in bold letters. Things that have happened in past chapters are italicized. These are things that I have planned for future chapters. Events might change/get added as time goes on.

-August, 2010: Lily and James break-up due to James' cheating. Annabeth dies in a battle against monsters. **  
** _-_ September, 2010: Thalia gets banished from the hunt for falling in love with Apollo. After leaving, she walks around Manhattan, and sees Apollo with another girl.  
 **-** October, 2010: Lily and Percy meet at a bar in Britain. They have a one-night stand. Lily gets pregnant with Percy's child. Percy is clueless.

-January, 2011: Lily and James get back together. James accepts that Lily is pregnant. Lily doesn't think that she will ever meet Percy again, so she allows James to adopt the child as his own after he/she gets born  
-May, 2011: Prophecy is given by Sybil Trelawney.  
-July, 2011: Harry James Perseus Potter-Evans is born.  
-October, 2011: 'The Avengers' takes place. When the Chitauri invade Manhattan, Percy, Thalia, and Nico are sent by the Greek Council of Gods to help fight the aliens. Sally Jackson-Blofis, Paul Blofis, and unborn child die after one of the buildings collapse. Percy has a breakdown and is comforted by his cousins. SHIELD learns of the existence of Greek and Roman demigods.

-January, 2012: Percy leaves Camp Half-Blood at the age of twenty-one, settling down in an apartment in Manhattan, with a 'scent'-suppressing bracelet, given to him by Athena, Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes. Thalia comes with him.  
-February, 2013: Nick Fury attempts to recruit Percy and Thalia into the Avengers Initiative. Both of them reject the offer, saying that they're sick of war and had enough of it and just wants a break. Fury backs off.  
-October, 2012: Voldemort attacks the home of Lily and James Potter, in Godric's Hallow. Lily and James die. Voldemort is banished from the premises, as a spirit. Harry is heralded as the Boy-Who-Lived.  
-November, 2012: The Dursleys are given custody of Harry Potter.

-January, 2013: Poseidon visits Percy, and tells Percy about Harry, also giving him a first-class plane ticket to Britain, with a promise from Zeus to not strike down the airplane that Percy will be flying in. Thalia will look after the apartment while Percy visits Britain.  
-February, 2013: Percy flies to Britain and visits the Dursleys and hears Harry crying in the cupboard. Harry is malnourished, and Percy calls the police. Vernon and Petunia Dursley are charged with child maltreatment. Percy applies for guardianship of Harry while the guardianship of Dudley is given to Marjorie "Marge" Dursley. A son of Athena is Percy's lawyer.  
-April, 2013: Percy is given custody of Harry. Percy brings Harry over to America.  
-June, 2013: Nick Fury makes a second attempt to recruit Percy into the Avengers Initiative (and S.H.I.E.L.D.), this time bringing some of the Avengers to Percy's apartment. They discover the existence of Harry, and eventually, Percy agrees. Even though he'd really rather not.  
-July, 2013: Percy is sent out on a solo mission, and while he's away, the rest of the Avengers are ordered to take care of Harry. On the day that Percy's coming back, while playing hide-and-seek at a park, Harry gets lost and is almost kidnapped. The kidnapper's killed by Triton, who was ordered by Poseidon to keep an eye on Harry. Triton brings Harry back to Atlantis, leaving a note for the Avengers saying 'As you've lost your charge, I've taken to bringing him to the grandfather of the charge's palace. Much indifference, Uncle of the Charge." Percy comes back to see the Avengers panicking. Percy finds the note and goes to Atlantis, thanking Triton and Poseidon for looking after Harry, before going back to his apartment, where he scolds the Avengers.

This is all I have for now, things will be added as time goes on.

 ***** The prophecy I mentioned is:

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

As mentioned in the 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'


	2. August, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

 **NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER, FORMERLY THE INTRODUCTION CHAPTER, HAS BEEN MOVED A CHAPTER/SECTION BACK TO MAKE SPACE FOR THE SCHEDULE, WHICH CAN BE FOUND AS THE "FIRST CHAPTER". SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

Therefore, if you have already read this page, you can either leave or wait, as the next chapter should be up soon. (Within 10 minutes, hopefully. 20 max)

Title: Child of Magic, Legacy of the Seas

I'm taking up the 'Family Ties Between Percy and Harry', a challenge issued by Icyquest4 on the HPFC.

For the record, I have very high hopes for this story. However, posts will be sporadic and at random times-I apologize for that. It's either I'm too lazy, I have school, Friend drama, Family drama, all that stuff. Or I'm procrastinating. It really depends, and I'm really sorry. However, I will try to update as soon as possible, and this story is my main priority at the moment, will tons of side stories from different fandoms floating around in my Doc Manager.

And another thing: Being OOC is guaranteed. And the quality at the beginning might suck. But I promise I'll try to get better as time goes on. Pinky swear.

Requirements:

-Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Crossover (obviously)  
-Pairing(s): hopefully past!Lily/Percy  
-Summary/Prompt (Paraphrased from original): We've all seen stories where Percy and Harry are friends, lovers, or even brothers/sisters. The challenge is that Percy and Lily had a one night stand/relationship, and as a result, Lily gets pregnant. Sometime after the death of Lily and James (within a year), Percy is given custody of Harry. Percy raises Harry (in wizarding world or demigod world). The inclusion of magic is optional.

What I'm Doing:

-Percy Jackson/Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover (With permission of the challenger)  
-Pairing(s): past!Annabeth/Percy, past!Lily/Percy  
-Summary: Written for Icequest4's 'Family Ties Between Percy and Harry' challenge on the HPFC. | After a drunken one night stand, Lily finds herself pregnant with a stranger's child. On July 31st, the child is born, with the name Harry James Perseus Potter, with sea green eyes and messy black hair. Tragedy strikes a year after, on October 31st. Percy Jackson/Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover.

Timeline: (Contains Spoilers, Obviously) Things that are happening in this chapter are in bold letters. Things that have happened in past chapters are italicized. These are things that I have planned for future chapters. Events might change/get added as time goes on.

 **-August, 2010: Lily and James break-up due to James' cheating. Annabeth dies in a battle against monsters.  
** _-_ September, 2010: Thalia gets banished from the hunt for falling in love with Apollo. After leaving, she walks around Manhattan, and sees Apollo with another girl.  
 **-** October, 2010: Lily and Percy meet at a bar in Britain. They have a one-night stand. Lily gets pregnant with Percy's child. Percy is clueless.

-January, 2011: Lily and James get back together. James accepts that Lily is pregnant. Lily doesn't think that she will ever meet Percy again, so she allows James to adopt the child as his own after he/she gets born  
-May, 2011: Prophecy is given by Sybil Trelawney.  
-July, 2011: Harry James Perseus Potter-Evans is born.  
-October, 2011: 'The Avengers' takes place. When the Chitauri invade Manhattan, Percy, Thalia, and Nico are sent by the Greek Council of Gods to help fight the aliens. Sally Jackson-Blofis, Paul Blofis, and unborn child die after one of the buildings collapse. Percy has a breakdown and is comforted by his cousins. SHIELD learns of the existence of Greek and Roman demigods.

-January, 2012: Percy leaves Camp Half-Blood at the age of eighteen, settling down in an apartment in Manhattan, with a 'scent'-suppressing bracelet, given to him by Athena, Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes. Thalia comes with him.  
-February, 2013: Nick Fury attempts to recruit Percy and Thalia into the Avengers Initiative. Both of them reject the offer, saying that they're sick of war and had enough of it and just wants a break. Fury backs off.  
-October, 2012: Voldemort attacks the home of Lily and James Potter, in Godric's Hallow. Lily and James die. Voldemort is banished from the premises, as a spirit. Harry is heralded as the Boy-Who-Lived.  
-November, 2012: The Dursleys are given custody of Harry Potter.

-January, 2013: Poseidon visits Percy, and tells Percy about Harry, also giving him a first-class plane ticket to Britain, with a promise from Zeus to not strike down the airplane that Percy will be flying in. Thalia will look after the apartment while Percy visits Britain.  
-February, 2013: Percy flies to Britain and visits the Dursleys and hears Harry crying in the cupboard. Harry is malnourished, and Percy calls the police. Vernon and Petunia Dursley are charged with child maltreatment. Percy applies for guardianship of Harry while the guardianship of Dudley is given to Marjorie "Marge" Dursley. A son of Athena is Percy's lawyer.  
-April, 2013: Percy is given custody of Harry. Percy brings Harry over to America.  
-June, 2013: Nick Fury makes a second attempt to recruit Percy into the Avengers Initiative (and S.H.I.E.L.D.), this time bringing some of the Avengers to Percy's apartment. They discover the existence of Harry, and eventually, Percy agrees. Even though he'd really rather not.  
-July, 2013: Percy is sent out on a solo mission, and while he's away, the rest of the Avengers are ordered to take care of Harry. On the day that Percy's coming back, while playing hide-and-seek at a park, Harry gets lost and is almost kidnapped. The kidnapper's killed by Triton, who was ordered by Poseidon to keep an eye on Harry. Triton brings Harry back to Atlantis, leaving a note for the Avengers saying 'As you've lost your charge, I've taken to bringing him to the grandfather of the charge's palace. Much indifference, Uncle of the Charge." Percy comes back to see the Avengers panicking. Percy finds the note and goes to Atlantis, thanking Triton and Poseidon for looking after Harry, before going back to his apartment, where he scolds the Avengers.

This is all I have for now, things will be added as time goes on.

 ***** The prophecy I mentioned is:

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

As mentioned in the 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'

..:..

August, 2010

..:..

 _Lily_

The glass rose that Lily was holding in her hands dropped, shattering against the floor, catching the two other people's attention. James' eyes widened in horror as emerald eyes took in the whole scene-everything that was happening in the room. James immediately sprung off of the bed, rushing to put his clothes on as Lily slowly backed away, out of the room.

Then, she turned around and fled. James followed her, ignoring the glass on the floor that almost scraped his skin.

"Lily! Lily! Wait!" James called, running down the stairs. Lily had tears streaming down her face by now. Betrayal and pain were written all over her face as she whirled around to face James, her emerald stare almost making James flinch.

"What do you want?!" Lily shrieked, running a hand through her fiery red hair, almost flinching when she realized that what she did was something James would always do. A choked sob escaped her as she glared at James.

"Lily, I'm so, so, so sorry." James apologized frantically, walking closer to Lily. Lily backed away from him shakily, tears practically gushing down her face.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Lily's voice bordered hysterical. "You're sorry about cheating? You made the decision to cheat, and it wasn't the right choice." Ice coated Lily's voice as James cringed.

"Lily, please, it was just a mistake, and it'll never happen again. Lily, I love you, and I'm so, so, so sorry-" The words tumbled out of James' mouth in a jumbled mess. Lily shook her head, cutting James off.

"You're not sorry for cheating, James." Lily's emerald stare was unwavering. "You're only sorry for getting caught." And then, she fled. Out of the room. Out of the house. Out of his sight. But not out of his mind.

..:..

 _Percy_

Percy sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. His sea green eyes were hidden behind long black eyelashes and tanned eyelids. However, he didn't have time to rest, as a sword came slashing down. Percy dodged instinctively. A celestial bronze sword came slashing upwards in return, and the monster dissolved into golden dust. Percy let out a weary sigh before leaping back into battle with the other monsters.

Annabeth and Thalia were also here. They were currently in Chicago, taking a break after the war with Gaia. So three demigods in one busy city. It never turns out well. At least, for the demigods, it usually doesn't turn out very well.

Thalia shot down some hellhounds easily, notching another arrow when another hellhound came out of nowhere, slashing at Thalia's unprotected back. Luckily, before the demon-dog from Hell could hurt Thalia, a dagger appeared out of nowhere and the hellhound was reduced to a pile of golden dust.

"Thanks, Annabeth!" Thalia called over her shoulder as she released another arrow, and the arrow hit an incoming empousa, who gave an ugly shriek before getting sent to Tartarus. The three demigods/demigoddesses lost themselves in the midst of the monsters, attacking the monsters while watching out for each other-when they could _see_ each other, at least. Annabeth disappeared beneath her Invisibility Cap and surprised-and killed unsuspecting monsters.

Some of the monsters seemed to catch up with Annabeth's plan and started to stab places where there was empty air. Annabeth weaved around, invisible, as Percy and Thalia picked off most of the monsters. There were only a few left when one cyclops had a lucky stab at what looked like empty air. Blood appeared on the tip of the spear and Annabeth's Invisibility Cap fell off her head as she clutched at the puncture wound. The cyclops gave a happy shout as he found the blonde-haired target, ripping the spear out of Annabeth's body and preparing himself for another strike at the bleeding daughter of Athena.

Annabeth braced herself for a killing blow as the cyclops started to lunge. And right when the cyclops was about to deal a killing blow, it dissolved into dust. Percy ripped his sword out of the cyclops, before running-no, sprinting over to Annabeth. He dug a canteen of Nectar and a square of Ambrosia out of his backpack, pushing the Ambrosia into Annabeth's mouth and gently coaxing her into swallowing the godly food. Then, he lifted the canteen of Nectar to Annabeth's lips, letting Annabeth take a couple sips.

A bit of color came back to Annabeth's skin, but she was bleeding out. Percy pressed his hands against the hole in Annabeth's torso, praying to the Gods that Annabeth would be okay, even though it was obvious that she wasn't going to be 'alright'.

"Annabeth." Percy choked out, fighting tears. "Hold on, Princess. You'll be alright." He promised, even though his words sounded empty, even to him. Annabeth gave a trace of a smile, her grey eyes staring into Percy's green ones. Thalia finished killing off the rest of the monsters and came to kneel by Percy's side, staring at Annabeth sadly.

"P-Percy." Annabeth breathed, before she coughed, blood spitting out of her mouth. Percy held Annabeth's hand, providing the little support that he could. Inwardly, Percy cursed the Fates. Why, _why,_ did Annabeth get struck? Couldn't it have been him? But he knew that it was lucky that they'd even survived this long. Most demigods died while they were young. The ones who were...safe, were the 'lucky' ones. It just meant that they'd die at a later day.

"Hang on, Annabeth. You'll be okay." Percy whispered. Annabeth shook her head, a weak smile appearing on her lips.

"It's fine, Percy." Annabeth murmured, her grey eyes slowly glassing over. With what little strength she had left, she lifted her head, smiling. "I love you, Thals, you're like the sister I've always wanted." Thalia had tears slipping down her face as she bowed her head.

"I love you, too, little sister." Thalia replied, her voice thick.

"And Percy." Annabeth turned to her boyfriend. "I love you so, so much, Percy." She whispered. "Be careful, Percy, and promise me one thing." Annabeth's eyes met Percy's. Percy gave a nod, his eyebrows creasing as he saw how much blood his girlfriend had already lost. "Move on, Percy." Annabeth said quietly, giving Percy a bittersweet smile.

"What-" Percy started, but Annabeth cut in.

"Promise me you'll move on and fall in love again, Perce. I'll love you forever, but you deserve a happy ending, with someone who you'll love forever, by your side." Annabeth said firmly.

"But-" Percy tried again.

"P-Promise me." Annabeth interjected. Percy bit his lip. He didn't want to move on. But he also didn't want to argue with his dying girlfriend.

"Very well." Percy agreed. Annabeth smiled at Percy, and for a few seconds, silence reigned. Then, a solitary tear slipped down Annabeth's face, creating a translucent trail leading from her eye.

"I-I'm going to m-miss you when I'm g-gone." Annabeth choked out. Percy nodded, tears falling down his face.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." Percy whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Annabeth's forehead. She gave a ghost of a smile, as her breathing started to slow down.

"I love you too . . . Percy . . ." Annabeth murmured, barely clinging onto the thread of life.

"Promise me something, Annabeth." Percy said quietly. Annabeth nodded. "Promise me you'll wait for me. In Elysium. I promise we'll be reunited in the future. Wait for me. I love you, Annabeth." Annabeth nodded.

"I . . . promise . . ." The light slowly started to fade from Annabeth's eyes.


	3. September, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Title: Child of Magic, Legacy of the Seas

I'm taking up the 'Family Ties Between Percy and Harry', a challenge issued by Icyquest4 on the HPFC.

For the record, I have very high hopes for this story. However, posts will be sporadic and at random times-I apologize for that. It's either I'm too lazy, I have school, Friend drama, Family drama, all that stuff. Or I'm procrastinating. It really depends, and I'm really sorry. However, I will try to update as soon as possible, and this story is my main priority at the moment, will tons of side stories from different fandoms floating around in my Doc Manager.

And another thing: Being OOC is guaranteed. And the quality at the beginning might suck. But I promise I'll try to get better as time goes on. Pinky swear.

Timeline: (Contains Spoilers, Obviously) Things that are happening in this chapter are in bold letters. Things that have happened in past chapters are italicized. These are things that I have planned for future chapters. Events might change/get added as time goes on.

 _-August, 2010: Lily and James break-up due to James' cheating. Annabeth dies in a battle against monsters.  
-_ **September, 2010: Thalia gets banished from the hunt for falling in love with Apollo. After leaving, she walks around Manhattan, and sees Apollo with another girl.**  
 **-** October, 2010: Lily and Percy meet at a bar in Britain. They have a one-night stand. Lily gets pregnant with Percy's child. Percy is clueless.

-January, 2011: Lily and James get back together. James accepts that Lily is pregnant. Lily doesn't think that she will ever meet Percy again, so she allows James to adopt the child as his own after he/she gets born  
-May, 2011: Prophecy is given by Sybil Trelawney.  
-July, 2011: Harry James Perseus Potter-Evans is born.  
-October, 2011: 'The Avengers' takes place. When the Chitauri invade Manhattan, Percy, Thalia, and Nico are sent by the Greek Council of Gods to help fight the aliens. Sally Jackson-Blofis, Paul Blofis, and unborn child die after one of the buildings collapse. Percy has a breakdown and is comforted by his cousins. SHIELD learns of the existence of Greek and Roman demigods.

-January, 2012: Percy leaves Camp Half-Blood at the age of eighteen, settling down in an apartment in Manhattan, with a 'scent'-suppressing bracelet, given to him by Athena, Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes. Thalia comes with him.  
-February, 2013: Nick Fury attempts to recruit Percy and Thalia into the Avengers Initiative. Both of them reject the offer, saying that they're sick of war and had enough of it and just wants a break. Fury backs off.  
-October, 2012: Voldemort attacks the home of Lily and James Potter, in Godric's Hallow. Lily and James die. Voldemort is banished from the premises, as a spirit. Harry is heralded as the Boy-Who-Lived.  
-November, 2012: The Dursleys are given custody of Harry Potter.

-January, 2013: Poseidon visits Percy, and tells Percy about Harry, also giving him a first-class plane ticket to Britain, with a promise from Zeus to not strike down the airplane that Percy will be flying in. Thalia will look after the apartment while Percy visits Britain.  
-February, 2013: Percy flies to Britain and visits the Dursleys and hears Harry crying in the cupboard. Harry is malnourished, and Percy calls the police. Vernon and Petunia Dursley are charged with child maltreatment. Percy applies for guardianship of Harry while the guardianship of Dudley is given to Marjorie "Marge" Dursley. A son of Athena is Percy's lawyer.  
-April, 2013: Percy is given custody of Harry. Percy brings Harry over to America.  
-June, 2013: Nick Fury makes a second attempt to recruit Percy into the Avengers Initiative (and S.H.I.E.L.D.), this time bringing some of the Avengers to Percy's apartment. They discover the existence of Harry, and eventually, Percy agrees. Even though he'd really rather not.  
-July, 2013: Percy is sent out on a solo mission, and while he's away, the rest of the Avengers are ordered to take care of Harry. On the day that Percy's coming back, while playing hide-and-seek at a park, Harry gets lost and is almost kidnapped. The kidnapper's killed by Triton, who was ordered by Poseidon to keep an eye on Harry. Triton brings Harry back to Atlantis, leaving a note for the Avengers saying 'As you've lost your charge, I've taken to bringing him to the grandfather of the charge's palace. Much indifference, Uncle of the Charge." Percy comes back to see the Avengers panicking. Percy finds the note and goes to Atlantis, thanking Triton and Poseidon for looking after Harry, before going back to his apartment, where he scolds the Avengers.

This is all I have for now, things will be added as time goes on. For your information, YES, I know that things might be a bit messed up, but I'm truly trying here.

I added Thalia here, because I had a plot bunny from a story I wrote/deleted a few years back. Eventually, I'll probably write a side story telling Thalia's tale. If I do, it'll probably be called 'Fall from Grace'.

..:..

September, 2010

 _"You might give everything for love, but when love leaves, all that's left are broken hearts and many, many broken promises."_

..:..

 _Thalia_

..:..

Thalia knew that she was deep in trouble. Facing her, was Artemis, with her silver eyes filled with rage.

"You..." Artemis' voice was deceivingly soft, but Thalia could hear the icy rage in her voice. "You fell in love with _him_." Thalia almost flinched at the cold fury hidden in her voice. Thalia didn't reply. After all, what Artemis said was, in fact, the truth.

Then, Artemis' eyes seemed to darken even further.

"You know," Artemis said calmly, her voice neutral, completely different than her previous tone, "he's only going to hurt you." For a moment, Artemis almost seemed to pity her, before her eyes turned cold again.

"I believe in him." Was Thalia's curt reply, her bright blue eyes showing no sign of weakness.

"You believe in him." Artemis' voice held a tinge of mockery. "You'll soon find that your beliefs will be wasted on my pathetic, womanizing excuse for a brother." Artemis almost sneered, glaring at her younger half-sister. Thalia kept silent, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Nevertheless," Artemis continued, "you are hereby banished from the Hunt." Artemis paused for a second, as if she were thinking of what to say. "Just don't come back crying when Apollo breaks your heart." Thalia swallowed, nodding. "Now go, Thalia." Artemis sighed, turning away from the ex-lieutenant of her Hunt. Thalia exited the tent silently, before quickly packing up what was hers, and leaving the campsite. Tears pricked the back of her electric blue eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

..:..

Thalia thanked her lucky stars that the Hunt had camped in New York, as she walked around the large city of Manhattan. She looked around, a sad smile gracing her lips. She recognized several buildings, and saw another skyscraper, not a particularly pretty one, but a large skyscraper with the word STARK on the front of it.

She walked around for a bit longer, before sitting down on a bench, running a hand through her hair. She looked around, observing her surroundings. Then, she froze.

"You-you-" Thalia's voice broke as she turned tail, doing the most cowardly thing. She fled. She couldn't bear the site of the man who she loved, with another woman. Behind her, Apollo's eyes widened as he took the chase after the girl that loved him.

"Thalia! Thalia!" He shouted. The girl he'd been making out with stared at his disappearing view with confusion.

"Fred, where are you going?" She shouted.

..:..

Apollo caught up with Thalia, his godly strength and agility quicker than Thalia's half-god ones. He grabbed her shoulder, intent on talking with Thalia, but the daughter of Zeus sent an electrical current through her body, shocking Apollo. However, Apollo was also a child of Zeus, so the impact of the shock wasn't as strong.

"Thalia, listen to me," Apollo started to explain, but Thalia cut him off.

"No, you listen to me, bastard." Thalia hissed, ignoring the possibility of her getting smited by Apollo for her disrespect. "I've been having a terrible day already, being kicked out by Lady Artemis for falling in love with a _boy_ -"

"You fell in love with someone?" Apollo interjected. "Who?" Thalia shoved Apollo's chest.

"I fell in love with you, idiot," Thalia's eyes were smoldering with anger and hints of hurt, "so Artemis kicked me out." Apollo's face was slack with surprise. "So that's a terrible day already, right? Well, it just gets worse when I see my supposed ' _boyfriend_ ' making out with some slut." Thalia hissed.

"Thalia -" Apollo started.

"No." Thalia cut him off. "No. Don't try to explain. Don't make excuses. I'm tired of them." Thalia's voice was soft now. Soft, filled with disappointment. "I loved you, Lord Apollo. I really believed that you'd change. But instead, you filled my head with false promises. You told me that you loved me. I guess I expected too much out of you, Apollo." Thalia said quietly. Then, she walked away, ignoring the tears that smudged her black eyeliner. Ignoring the stares from people around her as they saw her with black makeup coursing down her face.

She walked away, with one phrase in her mind.

 _Never look back._


	4. October, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

For more information (aka the timeline), go to Chapter One.

By the way, I changed my username from TheSpiritOfFanficPresent to Arceliaaaa, as I've decided that as it's no longer Christmas - and it's almost a new year, it's time for a new name.

Warnings:

-Includes alcohol and implied sex

..:..

October, 2010

..:..

 _Percy_

-Flashback-

 _Annabeth and Percy walked along the shore, hand-in-hand. They walked in silence, for a few more minutes, before sitting down in the sand. Annabeth leaned into Percy's side. Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, pressing a soft kiss against her temple. They observed their surroundings, basking in the peace and comfort of the calm summer night. Water washed up by their feet, before the tide pulled back. Annabeth's grey eyes flickered upwards to observe the starry, cloudless sky. The moon had risen, gently illuminating their surroundings. Annabeth closed her eyes._

 _"Annabeth." Percy's voice broke the silence. Annabeth opened her eyes, holding back a sleepy yawn._

 _"Yes, Percy?" Annabeth replied, her eyes slowly closing again._

 _"Look." Annabeth opened her eyes and looked in the direction where Percy was pointing. Percy had been pointing at the sky, where a shooting star made its way through space. A fond smile appeared on Annabeth's face._

 _"Make a wish, Percy." Annabeth smiled. Percy's eyebrows creased as he tried to think of something._

 _"I wish. . . I don't know, actually." Percy admitted. "You?" Percy asked. Annabeth let a lazy smile drift over her face._

 _"There's nothing I'd wish for, Percy." Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes, beautiful grey meeting enchanting green. "I already have everything I want. I already have you." Annabeth whispered, giving Percy a soft, gentle kiss. When she pulled away, Percy pouted childishly._

 _"Now you're making me feel bad." Percy whined. Annabeth laughed at Percy's scandalized expression. There was another pause in the conversation._

 _"Percy?" Annabeth asked. Percy glanced over to her, his lips ghosting over her temple and sending shivers up her spine._

 _"Yes, Annabeth?"_

 _"I love you." Annabeth whispered, laying down, her back against the soft sand. Percy lifted a hand to brush a stray curl out of Annabeth's face._

 _"I love you more." Percy winked, before laying down next to the daughter of Athena. They laid there throughout the night, eventually falling asleep, the tides washing up near their feet._

-End Flashback-

Percy hated waking up after a dream like this. Nightmares, he could deal with. Dreams about the future, he could deal with. But he couldn't deal with sweet dreams like this, where Annabeth was still alive. Waking up after them was like living a nightmare, where the love of his life had slipped away from his fingertips and now he's just trying to repair his broken heart, where the blonde haired demigoddess belonged. Percy got out of his bed, standing up in just his boxers. He sighed as he picked up a change of clothes and made his way into the shower.

Turning the water up to steaming hot, Percy basked in the water, the shower momentarily pushing thoughts of Annabeth out of his mind. All too soon, the shower was over, and Percy dried himself off before dressing. He exited the shower, running a hand through his slightly damp black hair. He sat down on his bed, picking up a picture frame from his nightstand. In the picture, was Percy and Annabeth. Percy was dressed in a sea green long-sleeve shirt and black jeans, sitting down in a dark blue couch. Annabeth, dressed in an oversized grey sweater and blue denim shorts, was curled up next to him.

"Annabeth." Her name escaped his lips. Percy shut his eyes tightly. "What happened to us, Annabeth? We were supposed to be forever." Percy's eyes opened, flickering down to the small box on his nightstand. Inside the small box, was a ring. A gold ring with an emerald in the middle and smaller rubies, sapphires, amethysts, and diamonds around it. He had planned on proposing to her once they had returned to camp from their little 'vacation', but she was gone. The ring had no more use, except to remind Percy of what could've been, and what he never got.

..:..

 _Lily_

-Flashback-

 _"James! Get back here!" Lily shouted as she ran around the mansion, intent on finding her boyfriend._

 _"What's going on?" Lily skidded into the kitchen, where Remus and Sirius sat, Remus looking confused while Sirius appeared amused._

 _"What did Prongs do this time?" Sirius asked, pulling out a chair for Lily before sitting down. Lily pouted, acting uncharacteristically childish._

 _"He stole my book." Lily muttered, and Sirius started laughing again. "That's not funny!" Lily protested, but that only made Sirius laugh harder. Even Remus couldn't hide the amused glint in his amber eyes._

 _"Liiiillllllllly!" Lily sprung up as she heard James' voice. She chased after the direction of his voice, and found him in the living room, holding the book in his arms._

 _"James! Give me the book!" Lily glared at James, and James smirked, one hand reaching up to ruffle his hair._

 _"Come and get it." James shot back, and Lily took up the challenge, lunging for the book. James dodged, and held Lily's book above his head. Lily, already a head shorter than her boyfriend, didn't really have a chance of reaching the book, even if she jumped (which she did try)._

 _"James, stop being a jerk." James seemed to ponder for a moment, before his smirk widened._

 _"Nope."_

 _"JAMES!" Lily shouted, as she jumped again, trying to reach her book. Then, Lily frowned, before pulling out her last tactic. She made her emerald green eyes go wide, filling with tears as she sniffled. James gulped. "J-James, please." Lily whispered, her voice cracking._

 _Sirius and Remus walked into the room, keeping quiet as they watched Lily pretend to cry._

 _James felt guilty as he lowered his arms, handing the book to Lily._

 _"Here." He muttered. Lily snatched the book away immediately, a triumphant look replacing the sad and forlorn look from a second ago and James' jaw dropped._

 _"Thank you." Lily winked, kissing James on his cheek before prancing away, in the direction of the library._

-End Flashback-

In the end, one of the things that hurt Lily the most is that Sirius, Remus, and Peter knew that James had been cheating on her. Lily had trusted them - she'd trusted all of the 'Marauders' and like a toy, she'd been played. Sirius, Remus, and Peter knew this whole time and never uttered a word to Lily. She . . . She couldn't forgive them.

After Lily and James' falling out, the other three Marauders had tried countless times to apologize to Lily, but she'd brushed off their apologies every time. After awhile (and lots of curses), they finally gave up, backing off as they realized that Lily wasn't going to forgive them.

..:..

Lily gave Marlene a weak glare as she pulled her blanket closer to her.

"Get up, Lily Rosanna Evans." Marlene frowned, her brown eyes determined.

"Lemme sleep." Lily whined, her hand reaching up to wipe at her eyes.

"You mean sulk and cry, don't you?" Marlene asked rhetorically. "Come on, Lily. I've tried everything. I've been feeding you chocolate, ice cream, chocolate ice cream, hot chocolate, truffles, cupcakes, even chocolate frosting. It's time to get your ass up and moving." Marlene added.

"But Marleneee." Lily whined.

"Get dressed, Evans." Marlene sighed, tossing a black dress at her friend. "And also take a shower while you're at it. We're going to Red Lion." Marlene's nose wrinkled. Lily sighed, slowly rolling out of her bed. She dragged herself into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She turned the shower on, before stripping out of her clothes and relaxing into the warm water.

..:..

Lily felt free. Her fiery red hair fell down her back in waves as she took a sip from the cocktail in her hands. She was dressed in a tight black dress that ended mid-thigh. Her dress was matched by black heels that had red soles, to add a bit of color. Her emerald green eyes were slightly glazed from the alcohol. She set the cocktail down and set herself free on the dance floor. Here, she could dance away her worries, her doubts. Here, she could hide from the public, even if only or a night.

Her spirits were high as she danced with strangers.

Across the room, was Percy.

"Go on, Perce." Thalia smiled encouragingly at her cousin. Percy frowned.

"But Annabeth-" Percy started, before Nico cut him off.

"Annabeth would want you to move on, Percy. She wouldn't want you moping around like how you've been recently." Nico interjected, shoving Percy forwards slightly, so he stumbled into a rather attractive brunette. Percy apologized immediately, skirting away from the brunette as she gave him a seductive look.

..:..

Nico frowned at Thalia as she sat down in one of the bar stools, ordering a shot of vodka.

"Why aren't you up there, dancing?" Nico asked curiously. Thalia gave him a glare and realization flashed through Nico's mind. He winced.

"Sorry." He apologized.

..:..

Percy veered away from blondes, his heart twinging painfully as he was reminded of Annabeth.

He sat down at the bar, intent on ignoring the girls staring at him.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked. Percy shrugged, not really knowing what he wanted himself.

"Give me something strong." Percy ordered, and within two minutes, a radioactive looking green drink was plopped in front of him, and Percy slid the amount of cash necessary over to the bartender. Percy took a sip, almost regretting his choice when the alcohol burned on the way down his throat. But in a second, he felt free, ripped away from reality. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine and that nothing could stop him.

Nothing stopped him when he finished the last of the glass. He frowned at the realization.

"Refill?" The bartender offered, and Percy nodded and slid more money over to the bartender. Percy would've liked to claim that he was only a bit tipsy from the drinks, but he was quite drunk, to be honest.

..:..

When his eyes landed on a beautiful redheaded woman, he knew there was no going back now.


	5. December, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

This is just a random short bonus chapter y'all get for not leaving already.

Love you bunch.

And I just realized that Percy was only 16 when he . . . did _that_ with Lily. I mean, the age of consent in England is supposedly 16, so it's fine but . . . I'm just gonna go back and change Percy's age to 19 . . . He'll be 21 when he leaves the camp.

And the song mentioned is The Night We Met, by HomeTown. Fun fact, the song was written by Liam Payne (yay) and Jamie Scott (I think).

I'll start to write part 2 of this, with some Percy in it.

The chapter will be done by Friday of next week but if you ask nicely, I might update earlier. :)

Happy New Year's Eve!

..:..

December, 2010

..:..

"I wanna run to you but there's no road left  
I gotta give a set, but I'm out of breath  
I wanna kiss your lips like I did back then  
So take me back to the night we met  
I wanna mend your heart if it's not too late  
I'm gonna say the things that I couldn't say  
And if I die tonight with nothing left  
The best thing I ever had was the night we met"

-The Night We Met, HomeTown

..:..

 _Lily_

Lily sighed contentedly as she stretched out on her bed. Her vibrant green eyes were momentarily hidden beneath her eyelids, before she opened her eyes, happiness swirling in them. She closed her eyes again, and the moment darkness took over her vision, her mind shot to the immensely attractive man from two months ago. And then she opened her eyes again, glancing down at her stomach, the corners of her beaming smile turning down, transforming into a slight frown.

The man's sea green eyes flashed before her eyes for a second, as well as the feeling of soft lips over her skin, before everything returned the way it was. The man's name was Percy, according to Lily's blurry memory. He had his beautiful green eyes and wavy black hair, tanned skin, and an American accent.

It was just a night that they'd met, and Lily felt like she wanted the night to come back.

And somehow, in just that one night - less than 24 hours, they had seemed to forge a bond, an unbreakable one.

A baby.

Lily lifted her shirt with a pale hand, staring contemplatively at her flat stomach. Her eyes sparkled with tears and in that one moment, she wanted to just drop everything and find Percy.

But that's impossible. Magical Britain was in a state of war. Everyday, the newspapers spread more news about death, more news about the atrocities committed by the Death Eaters, spreading more fear.

Lily was a muggle-born, a _mudblood_ , and that already determines which side she's on. The Death Eaters, along with Voldemort, aim to wipe out muggle-borns, possibly wanting to eliminate all muggles as well!

The safest thing to do would be to leave, to run - to run away from the nightmare, from this hell! And she could go find Percy! They could raise her child - their child together! But would Percy believe Lily's tale of magic? Yes, Asgardians were believable, slightly, as they weren't from this world. But witches and wizards and unicorns and dragons and phoenixes, hiding in this world all along? Would he believe her?

She doubted it.

Could she lie? But Lily wanted to pursue an actual relationship with Percy, and no solid relationship could be built on a foundation of lies.

Lily used to think that her magic was a blessing - in the past, she loved it. It had brought her to Severus, to the Marauders, to James, to Marlene.

But Severus joined the opposite side.

But the Marauders betrayed her.

But James cheated on her.

Marlene was the only one who never abandoned Lily. One out of four people/groups. Was magic really worth it?

 _Freak!_

Her sister's words rang in her head. Petunia Dursley nee Evans hated Lily now. And whose fault was it? Magic.

Lily loathed the magic she possessed. It was both a blessing and a curse, even though now it seemed to be so much more of a curse than of a blessing.

The baby.

The baby was the best thing Lily had left of this world.

The baby was the one thing that kept Lily fighting against the world that just seemed so against her.

The baby was the spark of hope that Lily held.

And the night the baby was conceived was the greatest moment of Lily's life.

Percy.

 _The baby._

She'd do anything to protect her child.


End file.
